


Haunted

by PseudoMon



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Post-Ending, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseudoMon/pseuds/PseudoMon
Summary: A short vignette. It's been ten years since Sylvain killed the beast that was his brother.





	Haunted

It's been ten years since you were gone. Why are you still haunting me? Why do I still wake up in the middle of the night, because I could still feel your fist on my face? Why do I still see you when I close my eyes? Even today I can still remember every inch of how the lance consumed your body and transformed you into a beast. Why can't I get you out of my head?  
  
I told myself that I've never loved you, that you've never loved me. I told myself that I'm happy that you're dead. I told myself that killing you was right. It was right. But you're still my brother, either dead or alive, no matter what our father said.  
  
When I look at my son's face, I tried to see his mother in him, but if I can stop lying to myself, I have to admit that I also see you, see us. The red hair, the way he scowls sometimes, and it's like I can already imagine the blood flowing in him. He has no crest, like you, but I promise, he will be loved. I told myself this has nothing to do with you, but it is everything to do with you, isn't it?  
  
I'm happy now, in a way that I've never been before. So why are you still haunting me? Why is it that every time I look at the lance we've locked up in the cabinet, I keep seeing you? Your scars, and the way it has engulfed them all. I've used the lance that killed you to kill a hundred more people after you died. It protected me and everyone I care about, but each time I used it I felt like I was murdering your over and over again.  
  
There's no point in thinking how things can end differently. I don't _want_ things to end differently. I've the happiest I've ever been.  
  
So why are you still haunting me?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a way of venting about something completely different, but I guess my brain is seeing parallels. 
> 
> Sylvain is for me one of the most interesting character in the game, but one who I feel is (necessarily) underwritten. He's the sort who's constantly lying to himself to shape the reality around him. And well, yeah, I also believe that the world is shaped by lies. Say something often enough, believe in it, and that's as real as anything. 
> 
> But, sometimes, the lies don't stick as much as it should.


End file.
